


Black Water: Year 1

by Kaerralind



Series: Black Water [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Battle of Hogwarts Never Happens, Bellatrix is dead, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Next-Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Peter is dead, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius and Remus have a son, Slice of Life, Voldemort is dead, rating for safety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerralind/pseuds/Kaerralind
Summary: 31 October, 1981, Regulus kills Voldemort at Godric's Hollow. He’s celebrated as a hero. Now that Voldemort is no more, he can settle down with Qaletaqa, an Ojibwe man whom he met in Canada searching for ways to defeat the dark lord. He and Qaletaqa have a son they name Vindemiatrix Black.This story follows Vin’s life through Hogwarts starting at first year. Everything starts fine, but anything can happen at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Characters(s) - Relationship, Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Black Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142276
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I wanted to write for my spouse and I. It’s mainly for us, but I decided to post it here as I work on it because I like the idea of sharing the story. If you have any questions about Regulus/Qaletaqa or Sirius/Remus, feel free to ask in the comments. I really don’t mind replying. I love this AU so much that I could just keep talking about it. Anyway, onto the story!

“ _ Oosan _ , could you tell me a story?”

“Of course, little star. Which one would you like to hear?”

“Can you tell me about  _ Mishi-gingebig _ again?”

“The Horned Serpent? Haven’t you heard that story enough, Vin?”

“But I like hearing about them.”

“Which story would you like to hear?”

“Thunder Mountain.”

“Alright, let’s begin...”

Six years after the defeat of Voldemort, Regulus Black gave birth to a healthy baby boy. This child was the offspring between Regulus and a Native American man, Qaletaqa. Together, they named their son, Vindemiatrix Vega Black. Until their son was born, the wizarding world had never heard of a male giving birth, let alone getting pregnant. Not a soul outside what was left of the Black family knew about Regulus’s pregnancy. It was Qaletaqa’s people who gave the couple the ability to conceive and have a child, an ability that was shortly given to Sirius and Remus as well.

The whole of the wizarding world celebrated when the news of Vindemiatrix’s birth was announced. The hero, Regulus Black, had a son! It was joyous news. Regulus, however, kept to himself, not wanting the spotlight shining on him and his new family. He had only done what he needed to do, after all. He hadn’t killed Voldemort for fame and glory.

“Are you ready to go, Vin?” Regulus asked his son.

It was a day that the man had been excited for, but also was dreading. His only child had been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had known it was coming, but it was still difficult for him to let his only son go off without him.

“Ready and excited!” The young boy cheered. He’d been waiting for his chance to go to Hogwarts since he was younger.

Qaletaqa, his father, hummed and gently finished brushing Vin’s long, black hair. “You’re going to make plenty of friends, little star.”

“More friends than I had,” Regulus mused as he watched his husband braid their son’s hair.

“You have lots of friends, though,” Vin beamed up at his mother.

“Oh?” The man smiled, “even so, you’ll definitely make more friends than I have.”

Vindemiatrix couldn’t imagine himself having more friends than his mother. His mother knew many people, after all. It always seemed like people wanted to talk to him when they went out. The young wizard knew the story of Voldemort. He knew how things started, how they turned out, and how Regulus defeated the evil man. It was a story he knew by heart.

“All done,” Qaletaqa announced, standing from his sitting position, “do you have everything on the shopping list?”

The two parents watched as their son hurried to grab his acceptance letter.

“Three sets of plain work robes, black.” Vin read off, “one plain pointed hat for day wear… do I really have to wear that?” He frowned and shook his head, “one pair of protective gloves and one winter cloak.”

He rummaged through the large open chest that held his belongings, noting the items that were neatly packed inside.

“Books and more books,” he said, counting them instead of listing them off, “brass scales, a telescope, crystal phials, a cauldron, and a wand.” He pulled his wand out, and instantly colourful sparks were shooting off from his excitement.

“Careful, Vin,” Regulus warned.

The dark-haired boy nodded and carefully put his wand away. His wand was a rarity. It was unlikely that there was another like it, as it was made specifically for the boy. Nearly fifteen and a half inches long, slightly springy, and made from willow. It was inlaid with specks of copper that looked almost scale-like. Inside was the most important piece. The core of the wand. The core of Vin’s wand was a gift from his father’s tribe. A gift from the Thunderbird, they’d told them, and so Vin’s wand was crafted with a Thunderbird feather at its core.

It was said that Thunderbird cores are powerful, yet difficult to master. Much like the Thunderbird itself, a wand with a Thunderbird feather has the ability to sense danger and even cast spells or curses on their own. This was what Ollivander had told them, anyhow..

“The last thing on the list is an owl or a cat or a toad, which I don’t have,” the boy smiled and whistled, calling over a small bird. It was about eight inches long, but the wings were more than double the size. It was a gift from Vin’s grandmother, an American Kestrel, sent all the way from North America.

“What did you name it again?” Regulus asked as the small owl flew across the room to Vin.

“His name is  _ Bangii _ .” The boy replied.

“Small?” His mother mused.

“He’s small, so his name is  _ Bangii _ .” 

The knock at the door then subsequent entrance of Sirius, Remus, and their son Zavijah pulled the other three’s attention from Vin’s bird.

“Vin!” Zavijah cried, hurrying over to wrap himself around his older cousin, Bangii flying away to avoid the collision of the other child, “You can’t go to school without me!”

“Sorry, Reg,” Sirius shrugged, “he wouldn’t listen to me. He just wanted to come over here.”

The younger Black sighed at the nickname and gave his brother a small smile, “Vin would’ve wanted to see him, anyway.”

Vin let out a quiet laugh and waved at his uncles, “Are you going to see me off tomorrow?”

“You bet we are,” Sirius grinned. “There’s no way I’d miss my favourite nephew going off to Hogwarts.”

“What house do you think you’ll end up in, Vin?” Remus asked, kneeling to attempt to dislodge his son from the other boy.

A fond smile grew on Vin’s face and he shook his head, “I got him, uncle Moony. I’m leaving tomorrow, after all, and he won’t see me until Christmas.” Zavijah held him tighter, “As far as what house I’ll be in, I don’t know. I could be in any of them. Just like uncle Padfoot went to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.”

“That’s true, but Gryffindor’s have more fun.” Sirius declared.

“And get into more trouble,” Regulus frowned.

“My heart, Padfoot, there is no need for competition,” Qaletaqa spoke up, “whichever one of these houses Vin gets sorted into doesn’t matter. He is still himself.”

Sirius was about to argue when Remus stopped him.

“Qaletaqa’s right,” the man stated, “it doesn’t matter. We’ll find out in due time. I’ll send an owl after he’s been sorted.”

That was the family’s evening. Vindemiatrix and Zavijah played until they fell asleep, curled up in Vin’s bed. Their parents spent the latter part of the evening chatting and eventually headed to bed themselves. It was a whirlwind the next morning. Regulus was rushing to get breakfast finished while Qaletaqa woke up the two sleeping boys. Sirius and Remus were awake, drinking their morning coffee at the table when Vin and Zavijah came in. Vin was much more put together than his younger cousin was. His hair neatly brushed and braided while Zavijah’s waves were all over the place.

“Good morning, boys.” Remus chuckled at his son.

“ _ Mino giizhigad _ ,” Vin replied, still groggy despite how he looked.

“ _ Aniin _ ,” Zavijah murmured, climbing into the chair next to Vin’s. He immediately dropped his head to the table to go back to sleep.

“It’s too early in the morning for me to understand what the both of you just said,” Sirius complained.

“Good morning and hello,” Regulus told him. “It’s too early in the morning for your complaints.” 

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms, “and it’s too early for you to be nagging.”

“Padfoot,” Qaletaqa smiled to the man when he walked in, “perhaps you should drink some more coffee. We’ll be leaving soon, after all.”

Sirius grumbled and gulped down the rest of his lukewarm coffee, hissing at the bitterness. Unlike his husband, Remus finished his cup of coffee off without the dramatics.

“Can’t leave until the little stars eat.”

“Good thing I just finished making breakfast.” Regulus smiled, setting a plate in front of each of the boys.

“Are those Scotch Pancakes?” Sirius whined.

Regulus smirked at his brother, musing how he looked like a kicked dog, “they are. What do you say?”

The elder Black eyed his little brother, “don’t make me do it.”

Both Vindemiatrix and Zavijah were already digging into their strawberry covered pancakes. Sirius whined again when Regulus placed a plate in front of Remus and then Qaletaqa.

“Why don’t they have to do it?!” The man complained.

Regulus hummed in satisfaction, “because I like them better than you.”

“ _ Please _ Regulus.”

“Please what?”

“ _ Please _ , can I have some  _ pancakes _ ?”

Remus was having trouble containing his laughter. Qaletaqa was grinning from ear to ear. The two young wizards were the ones that started laughing at the situation.

“Oh, of course, dear brother. You’re more than welcome to have some pancakes,” Regulus said dramatically, placing a plate in front of Sirius. “Enjoy.”

“You’re cruel to me.”

With breakfast over, the six of them travelled to King’s Cross Station. Vindemiatrix was excited. Nervous, but excited.

“Cana… I… I know not.”, a blonde man spoke, clearly distressed when they reached the ninth platform of the train station. “Beauxbatons… er… it has… um… a magical fountain… not a train.”

“ _ Ogiin _ ,” Vin whispered, knowing this was a question for his mother rather than his father, “what’s Beauxbatons?”

Regulus smiled, “Beauxbatons is a wizarding school in France.”

Vin watched the blonde man and his young son with intrigue. “So they don’t know?” He looked between his parents, his uncles, and then looked at Zavijah before looking back at the two blondes.

It took only a moment for him to hurry over, taking the blonde boy’s hand in his, “If you’re trying to get to the Hogwarts Express, come with us!”

“You know where the platform is?” The blonde man questioned in English, his French accent thick on his tongue.

“Of course, I do! Ogiin has been reminding me for a week! You just start at the ninth platform, which is here, then you count to three.” Vin used his finger to point to the pillars, “One. Two. Three. The platform is there, 9¾!”

The group walked to the third pillar of platform nine and Vin hurried the cart that his father had been pushing.

“Are you ready?” Regulus asked his son.

“Ina,” Vin replied, gripping the handle of the cart. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what to do, but he wasn’t sure. It was a wall. A brick wall. 

“ _ Zagizi _ ?” Qaletaqa asked, kneeling to his son’s level.

“I- _ Ina _ ,” the dark-haired boy said, nodding slightly. He suddenly wasn’t feeling as brave as he was before.

“It’s alright to be scared,” Regulus said, placing a hand on Vin’s shoulder. “I was nervous when I first tried.”

Sirius’s eyes lit up, “You want me to show you how to do it?”

“Would you?” Vin asked his uncle.

Sirius took one of Zavijah’s hands while Regulus took the other. “Here we go!”

“Go!” Zavijah laughed.

Together, the three of them rushed forward, disappearing past the magical barrier of Platform 9¾. Vin’s heart raced but after seeing his uncles and cousin go through the wall with no trouble he was feeling a bit braver.

He took hold of the cart’s handle once again, holding onto it like his uncle had taught him to hold the handles of his motorbike. He braced himself, took a deep breath, and without another thought, charged at the wall. He tried not to close his eyes, but he couldn’t help it. In a flash, he was on the other side and in a different train station.

“‘Atta boy!” Sirius beamed when he caught Vin’s cart on the other side.

“We did it! We did it!” Zavijah cheered, jumping on his cousin and clinging to him.

“You boys did great.” Remus praised.

The two men moved the two boys away from the entrance and waited for Regulus and Qaletaqa to appear. It wasn’t Vin’s parents to appear next, however; it was the two blondes.

“You did it!” Vin cheered, “now we can board the train.”

“That was terrifying,” the blonde boy replied, looking back at the wall he and his father just walked through.

“But you did great!” The young Black was beaming. “Would you like to sit with me on the train?”

The blonde nodded quickly.

“Fantastic job, little star,” Qaletaqa said as he and Regulus walked through the entrance. “You are very brave.”

Vin soaked up the praise.

“This is amazing!” The blonde exclaimed, unable to hold still. He wanted to see everything.

Vin looked up at the clock. It was 10:37 a.m. They still had time to spend together. Regulus beckoned his son over and hugged him tightly.

“I’m going to miss you,” Vin said, hugging his mother as tight as he could. “It’ll be so different. No one to put me to bed. No one to put the stars up.” He suddenly felt homesick.

“You will be alright,” Qaletaqa said, kneeling to hug his son. “You can write us letters, and we will write back. We’ll miss you more than a fish needs water.”

The boy laughed as he pulled away, “but fish can’t live without water.”

“Precisely. Now,” the man pulled a box from behind his back, seemingly from nowhere. “Open this when you’re ready for bed.”

Vin took the small box and looked it over. It was about four inches all around. A perfect cube. The outside was painted with beautiful night scenery and the lid had a waxing crescent. He didn’t have to ask what it was; he knew.

“You’ll be home for holidays and the summer,” Regulus said, petting Vin’s hair, “you’ll make lots of friends and learn so much.” He continued, his voice cracking, “and your father and I will be so proud of you.”

Vin hugged his mother once again, careful to not damage the box he was given. “I’ll do my best, I won’t let you down. I promise.” 

The time flew by and it was now 10:56. The whistle of the train alerted everyone that it was nearly time to go. Vin did his best to keep his tears from spilling over. He was going to work hard, no matter what house he was sorted into. As long as he could enjoy his time at Hogwarts and make his parents proud, that’s all that mattered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you both proud,” Vin said with a smile.

Regulus smiled, “I know you will,” he said, standing and backing away. “We’ll miss you, love.” He added, his hand reaching for Qaletaqa’s. 

Qaletaqa squeezed Regulus’s hand in reply, smiling at him as their son picked himself up and prepared himself to leave. “Shine bright, little star.”

“The brightest in the sky!” The boy grinned.

Vin pulled the rest of his luggage, and his bird, to the nearest door, the blonde following suit. Some upper years and a few adults assisted them. Once inside the train, Vindemiatrix quickly located an empty cabin, flopping on the seat when he got inside.

“Here we go, Bangii, off to school!” He told the bird. The kestrel klee’d in return. “I bet you’ll be able to find all kinds of little critters to eat.” Another klee.

“Are you… talking to your bird?” The blonde boy who Vin had helped earlier was standing at the door of the cabin.

The dark-haired boy grinned, “I am. He enjoys it.”

The blonde shifted awkwardly, “could I… sit in here with you?”

“Of course!”

It felt better for Vin having someone else in the cabin with him. He didn’t feel so lonely. The blonde made his way inside and put his luggage away, a sleek white cat crawling out of one of the bags.

“Ah, Minnow!”

Vin chuckled and smiled at the cat, “it’s okay as long as he doesn’t go after Bangii.”

“H-he won’t, he’s just curious.”

The cat in question curled up on the seat next to the boy, purring loudly.

“My name’s Vindemiatrix, by the way.” The Black said, finally introducing himself. “Vindemiatrix Black… but you can just call me Vin for short if you want.”

“Vin… demiatrix?” The other boy repeated. “My name is Cana. Cana Martemia.”

A smile grew on Vin’s face, “It’s nice to formally meet you, Cana.” He greeted, “do you have any ideas about what house you’ll be in?”

Cana looked confused, like he wasn’t sure what the other boy was talking about. “House?” He questioned, “what do you mean house? My dad went to a magic school in France… and er… my mother doesn’t know magic.”

“That’s right!” Vin replied cheerfully, “there are four different houses,” he held up four fingers, “there’s Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. They each have an animal that represents them. In order, the snake, the badger, the eagle, and the lion,” he explained.

Cana smiled, chuckling at the mention of Ravenclaw, “It’s an eagle?”, he questioned, “and the house is named Ravenclaw?”, he laughed again softly. “I guess that means Gryffindor should be a griffin too, right?” The blonde stated, laughing at Vin’s expression at the revelation. “What house do you want to be in?”

Vin thought for a moment, leaning back in his seat. He could hear his mother’s voice in his head saying “don’t slouch,” and he straightened back up almost immediately. “I guess I’ll be sorted into Slytherin like the rest of my family… though both of my uncles were Gryffindors.” He replied, “What about you? Cunning and ambitious? Loyal and hard-working? Brave and chivalrous? Or intelligent and witty?”

“Well… my father says I have a smart mouth,” Cana replied, smirking at the other boy. “Does that count for intelligent and witty?”

The dark-haired boy laughed.

“Maybe I’ll be a Slytherin too? So we can be in the same house.” The blonde looked out at the passing countryside for a moment. “Though… even if we’re not in the same house… can we still hang out?”

“Of course we can!” Vin replied cheerfully. “I don’t care if we’re in the same house or different houses. We’ll be friends no matter what.” He explained, “My Ogiin… my mom said that many people from other houses don’t get along, but I don’t see why that would apply to us. We get along just fine.”

Cana turned his attention back to Vin, “O… giin?” He questioned, “what language is that anyway?”

Vin was practically beaming. “It’s my Oosan’s language. It’s Ojibwe.”

“Ojibwe?” The blonde was still confused. “What’s Ojibwe?”

“Well,” The boy took a breath, “Ojibwe is French.”

A grin appeared on Vin’s face, “I know French too! But Oosan—my dad—said that it’s a different kind of French, but it’s close enough to understand.”

“It sounds like you might be a Ravenclaw with all the languages you know.” The other wizard shifted awkwardly, “Anyway… do you want to see my wand?” He asked, pulling out a decorative wand box after a few moments. “I’ve never really… been around magic before. My dad never talked much about it.”

Vin looked at his bag, unsure if he should pull out his wand just yet. His mother always told him to be careful with it. To not get too excited. “There’s… no rules against doing magic on the train… so why not?” He spoke, taking the box from his bag and pulling his wand out carefully. “Oosan brought this to me a few months ago. He said the core is a Thunderbird feather.” He watched as small sparks started to escape from the tip of the wand and tightened his grip. “I’m not used to doing magic with something like this, though, so I have a lot of trouble keeping it focused.”

“You were doing magic before?” Cana asked, amazed at the sparks.

“Yeah…” Vin admitted, “Oosan’s people… my people… we can all do magic without a wand. It’s natural. Ogiin said that in school I need to learn to do this kind of magic, though.”

The Black carefully placed his wand back into the box, returning it to his bag. He didn’t want to cause a fuss before he even got to school.

Cana smiled, “I got my wand last week,” he said, waving his wand slightly, “they said my core was Veela hair… but I do not know what that is,” he added, “my dad got kind of red when I asked about it.”

“I think it’s a magical beast.” Vin replied, “that’s what most cores are from, anyway.” Come to think of it, he was pretty sure Veela were magical creatures, but not beasts. He wasn’t sure, though. “I’m sure we’ll learn about it in school at some point.”

The blond smiled and nodded, putting his wand away. “I’m pretty excited about going to school actually,” he admitted, “I mean I like school normally, but magical school just sounds so much better. Hopefully, I’ll be good at it.”

“You’ve been to another school?” The other boy questioned, surprised. He himself had never been to another school, but he had plenty of tutoring from both his parents, his uncle, and some tutors that were hired to make sure he knew the basics of things like reading, writing, and maths.

“Yeah, of course,” Cana replied, looking at his new friend.

Vin shrugged, “I’ve never gone to school,” He stated. “I was homeschooled.” A sigh escaped him as he looked out the window. “I wonder how long this train ride is.”

The cabin door slid open, and another boy leaned against the doorframe, “A couple of hours.” He informed, “we’ll be there just as it’s getting dark,” he continued, his voice slightly accented. “My elder brother is a third year, he told me about it.” The new boy smirked, brushing his pale blonde hair out of his face before making his way into the compartment and sitting next to Cana. “So what are the two of you up to?”

The dark-haired boy stared at the new person in the cabin. He was pretty. Really pretty. “We were just talking b about school. Cana’s dad Oosan went to a different school, so he doesn’t really know anything about Hogwarts.” He explained. He wasn’t sure he’d ever met anyone so pretty in his life.

Cana was staring as well, thinking much the same as Vin. The new boy simply smiled, used to the looks people gave him when they first met.

“My name is Erasmus,” he spoke, “so now he knows two people at Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Cana replied, “I’m Cana,” he added, “in case you didn’t catch it before.”

A laugh sounded from Vin, “My name’s Vindemiatrix, but you can just call me Vin. “So, Erasmus, what house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” If they were going to be on the train for another few hours, he might as well get to know more people.

“Oooh, Vindemiatrix?” Erasmus asked, clearly excited. “You’re named after a star?”

“My whole family has star names.” Vin replied.

“I love astronomy.” The pale blonde said, If anything, I’ll probably be Ravenclaw. I would love to be in that tower and get to see the stars every night.” He nodded, confirming his decision before looking back at the other two boys. “What about you?”

“Likely Slytherin,” Vin replied. His entire family had been Slytherins after all, though he tried not to think about it. He tried not to let the thought of the Black family were Death Eaters or that they followed Voldemort.

Cana smiled absentmindedly, following the conversation the best he could. Erasmus noticed though, and chuckled softly as he glanced at the blonde, “I think I broke him.” He murmured, grinning at Vin playfully. “Is he half-blood, muggle born?” He questioned, tilting his head curiously as he looked at the boy. “Humans are usually more affected by me than people with magical backgrounds.”

“Half-blood, I think. He said his Ogiin wasn’t magical.” Vin replied, tilting his head slightly. “What do you mean by ‘more affected’?”

Cana jumped when Erasmus nudged him. “What was that for?” He frowned, coming back to himself. “Oh… er… yeah, I guess I’m a half-blood then.” He replied, “My dad’s a wizard and my mother is… human.”

Erasmus smiled, “Well, I’m a half-blood too,” he admitted. “Except my father is a wizard and my birth mother is a Veela.” He added, his voice going a bit lower as he spoke, almost as if it were a secret.

Vindemiatrix nodded, “I understand. My uncle’s a werewolf. Your secret is safe with me.” He spoke, keeping his voice low as well.

“Wait, did you say Veela?” Cana questioned, dropping his voice low. “We were just talking about that…”, He glanced over at Vin, “My want has a Veela hair core.” He stated, before frowning and looking at Vin quickly, realization dawned on him suddenly. “Wait… did you say werewolf?” He asked, eyes going wide in surprise.

Erasmus and Vin laughed softly. “A Veela is like a siren, if you’re curious. They’re incredibly beautiful, magically so,” the pale blonde informed before grinning, “Your uncle’s a werewolf?” He questioned, “There are a lot of werewolves where I’m from… but there aren’t many in London, are there? Does he have the curse under control?”

Vin nodded, “Yeah, he takes the potion the week of the full moon. Says it tastes awful, but it’s worth it to not hurt anyone.” He explained. He wasn’t about to say a name, but he knew Sirius was very protective of Remus and vice versa, and he’d never risk Remus’s secret to a few other first years, even if they were his new friends. It wasn’t the type of thing to spread around.

“Woah… so the moon makes him turn into a wolf?” Cana asked, surprised and curious all at once. “He takes a potion, so he doesn’t hurt anyone?” He continued, full of questions as he learned that magic definitely wasn’t what it was like in the movies.

Erasmus seemed pleased, “It’s an interesting condition,” he replied, glancing over at Cana. “A werewolf has two choices on a full moon. Either become a fearsome, wild wolf creature, or drink a wolfsbane potion and become a harmless wolf… the full moon supposedly also makes them wilder in human form as well.” He added, smiling a bit as he finished his explanation. “As I said, there’s a lot of werewolves where I’m from… so my father wanted to make sure I knew about them.”

“It’s incurable so far,” Vin added to the information, “but it’s manageable.” He was glad he knew this information and was able to share his knowledge. “Where are you from that you know so much about werewolves?”

Erasmus smiled playfully over at Vin, quite impressed by his knowledge, “I’m from Italy,” he admitted cheerfully. “Florence to be precise, though my parents are always fond of visiting Rome.” He paused, glancing at Cana before looking back at Vin, “Did you know there’s an entire werewolf community there?” He asked, seeming excited to share, “My father is friends with some of them.”

“That’s amazing!” The boy replied excitedly, “Don’t you think, Cana?” He wondered if the half-blood had been entranced by Erasmus again. He could understand if he felt a little left out, not knowing much about the magical world. “Actually… what’s the muggle world like? I have an uncle who’s got a motorbike, and he’s taken me on rides before, though I’m pretty sure they’re not actually supposed to fly.”

“Oh um… yeah, they don’t exactly fly.” Cana admitted, snapping back to himself a bit quicker this time. “I almost got hit by one once,” he added, looking over at his friend, “It flew-,” he paused, chuckling softly, “I mean, it went really quickly past me when I was walking to class one day. Knocked me over.” He smiled, looking back over at Erasmus. “There’s nothing special about the muggle world,” he replied, “I’d honestly much rather hear about magic.”

Vin frowned, “but it’s where you came from, so I’d like to hear about it. Wizards don’t really tend to talk about the muggle world that much. Especially pure blood wizards.” He replied, “In return, we can tell you about magic.” He added with a smile.

“Well… I don’t really know how things are different.” Cana admitted after a moment. “We just don’t use magic, I guess.” He added, clearly embarrassed about his lack of knowledge.

The boy caught onto his awkwardness and chuckled a bit, “Alright, how about we get changed into our uniforms and then wait for the trolley. When it comes by, we can buy a bunch of snacks.”

Cana perked up at the idea of snacks. 

Erasmus, on the other hand, dug around his bag, searching for something, “I could have sworn I had a couple sickles in here.” He murmured, frowning slightly. “I want a cauldron cake.”

“I could get you one if you want,” Vin offered. He was happy to help. Especially if his new friends didn’t have enough. “I certainly don’t mind.” He added, getting up to peek out of their cabin. “When it gets here anyway. I’m hungry, and I want a frog.” He murmured with a sigh.

“That’s sweet of you,” Erasmus smiled, “just one is fine, though I wouldn’t say no to a frog either.” He added.

Cana raised an eyebrow at the mention of frogs, but wasn’t sure if he should say anything.

It was a little while before the trolley came by asking if they wanted snacks. By then, the three of them had changed into their uniforms. Vin and Erasmus were used to such attire, but Cana thought it was strange that they had to wear robes. 

“Three Cauldron Cakes, three Chocolate Frogs, and three Pumpkin Pasties please,” Vin said, more than eager to share snacks with his friends. He paid for the treats and settled back down, passing them out to the other two. “You might want to be careful opening the chocolate frog. They like to jump.”

Cana and Erasmus took their treats. The blonde was curious about the chocolate frog, looking over the packaging. Erasmus opened his Cauldron Cake immediately, biting into the chocolate confection eagerly. He declared them his favourites and said that he wasn’t allowed sweets at home, but his brother snuck some for him on holidays.

Vin laughed and pulled open his frog, slapping his hand down over it before it jumped. “I’m telling you, they like to jump.” He repeated, picking up the chocolate frog to show Cana. “They’re magical chocolate. They’re not actually alive. They’re not real frogs. Just frog shaped chocolate.”

Cana was no longer interested in the treat and handed his Chocolate Frog back to Vin. Instead, he ate the Pumpkin Pasty.

The three of them continued to chat about various things for the rest of the train ride. It was growing dark, and the scenery was slowly becoming a forest. 

“My brother said they’re going to separate the first years from everyone else.” Erasmus informed. “He wouldn’t’ tell me why, though.”

“We’ll just have to find out on our own, then.” Vin replied.

The three of them were ready to go, their luggage neatly stacked for easy transport. They could feel the train slowing to a stop, the whistle blowing loudly as it pulled up to the platform. They were there. Mostly. Vin was finally at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have chapter 2!  
> I write like Alexander Hamilton guys, I write like I’m running out of time.

The air smelled like strange water when Vin stepped off the train. It smelled… off.

“First years, over here!” A large man called.

There were many students. A large mass of people got off the train and headed to their respective places. The older students headed toward some carriages while the first years shuffled to the large man. Erasmus and Cana stuck close to Vin, brushing up against him as they huddled together like lost ducklings.

“Welcome, First Years, my name is Hagrid, it’s very nice to have ye here. If ye just follow me,” the large man spoke, gesturing to the kids to follow him towards the lake.

“Lake?” Vin’s gut twisted. “We’re going to the lake?”

“Oh, that’s Hagrid!” Erasmus explained, grinning over at his two friends, before grappling each of their hands and heading off. “My brother told me about him. He’s a half-giant, and the groundskeeper here,” he explained, eagerly following the man. Cana was silent, but followed. Vin, however, all but physically recoiled the closer he got to the lake.

“We’re going to take the boats across the lake so you all can see where you’ll be going to school,” Hagrid announced.

“ _Agaami-zaaga'igan_?” Vin murmured. If it wasn’t for Erasmus holding his hand, he would’ve retreated to the train.

The First Years followed instructions, climbing into the boats. Vin, on the other hand, didn’t want to go. He wanted to go home. His mother never told him about the lake. Neither did his uncles. 

“Vin?” Cana turned to look at his friend.

The boy in question had pulled away from Erasmus and stepped back several steps. He felt like he was getting tunnel vision. His stomach was flipping, and he was starting to shake. Vin dropped down, crouching as he covered his ears with his hands. He could swear he heard some kind of hissing. Some kind of sound coming from the lake.

A hand touching his upper back nearly made him scream, but he curled into himself further. He was muttering to himself in Ojibwe, the name _Mishi-Ginebig_ passing his lips.

“Vin,” a voice spoke softly, the hand rubbing his back. “Vindemiatrix,” The boy shook his head, trying to keep the noises from his ears. “Look at me, little star.”

_Little star_. Vin whipped his head around and stared up at his uncle. Remus was clearly worried for his nephew. “Uncle Moony,” Vin whispered, slowly uncurling himself.

“Ev‘ry thing a’right there, Professor?” Hagrid called.

“Nothing I can’t handle, Hagrid,” Remus replied, helping Vin to his feet. “Tell me what’s bothering you, pup?”

The young wizard was trembling, and he glanced back at the dock, “Do I have to cross the lake?” He asked, “Can’t I just… go around?”

The man smiled and hugged his nephew close for a moment. “It’s only a quick boat ride. If you focus on the castle and not the water, it’ll be really short.”

“B-but what about Mishi-Ginebig… and Mishipeshu? The water is so dark!” The poor boy looked horrified.

“Listen, Vin,” Remus said, smiling at him, “you’re very brave. You are the son of a Thunderbird. If there’s a horned serpent or an underwater panther living in the lake, then we would know about it.”

Vin sucked in a breath, “How could you know if you haven’t been to the bottom?”

Remus pulled Vin into another hug, trying to calm him, “I promise, Vin, I would never let anything dangerous get you here. You know I don’t break my promises. You’re a brave warrior, little star, you can do this. _Mangodaasiwi_.” The man wasn’t as fluent with Qaletaqa’s language, but he did his best. “Be brave,” he repeated in English.

“Mangodaasiwi,” Vin mimicked, taking a breath. “Will you be on the other side?”

“Of course I will, and I’ll be waiting for you. So go join your friends, okay?”

The boy nodded, hesitantly moving away from his uncle, and returned to Cana and Erasmus.

They each grabbed one of his hands, “It’ll be okay, Vin.” Cana said.

“We have you,” Erasmus added.

Vin nodded and together the three of them made their way to the boats. “Mangodaasiwi… Mangodaasiwi…” he told himself.

“This way, children,” Hagrid instructed, helping the trio into a boat.

The young Black was doing the best he could to not think about the water. To not think about what could be lurking beneath the shallow waves. He looked up at the castle and suddenly he understood why Remus said to look at the castle. It was beautiful. The way the lights illuminated the windows and around the grounds. It was awe-inspiring. His friends were equally awestruck by the sight.

When they reached the underground harbour, Vin was one of the first ones off the boats, moving as far away from the water as he could for the time being. He looked around slightly for his uncle, deflating a bit when he didn’t see him. He was brave. He crossed the lake. So why wasn’t Remus here like he said he would be? He promised…

“Hello again, Professor,” Hagrid greeted.

Vin’s eyes scanned the harbour and quickly found his uncle. He hurried over and hugged the man around the waist tightly, not wanting to let go.

Remus beamed down at him and placed a hand on the boy’s head, “You did great, Vin. I’m very proud of you.”

“ _Miigech_ ,” said with a smile.

“You’re welcome, pup.” The man replied, “now, I have to go, I’ll see you after you’ve settled in, okay?”

Vin nodded and hurried back to his friends, hooking his arms with theirs. “Let’s go!” He cheered.

“To the feast!” Erasmus exclaimed.

Together with the rest of the First Years, they walked into the castle. Upon reaching the Main Hall, everyone was enthralled. The ceiling above them reflected the night sky outside, and hundreds of candles were floating in the air above the four tables.

After a couple of minutes of the First Years being shepherded into the large room, an older woman stepped up in the front of the entire school, carrying an old-looking hat with her which she sat on a small stool at her side.

“First years!” She called, keen to get to business. “We will now begin the sorting ceremony. When I call your name, please come forward and place the hat on your head. After you’ve been sorted into your house, you will then go and sit at the corresponding table. Now, without further ado, I introduce you to the Sorting Hat.” 

She smiled a bit at the end, and nodded to the hat, which moved before their very eyes, its folds taking on the shape of two eyes and a mouth, from which it began to sing…

“ _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ ”

As it finished its song, the woman pulled out a scroll and unfurled it, calling out the first name on the list after a moment. As she did, a red-headed boy split from the crowd of first years and nervously made his way to the front, placing the hat on his head. It was quiet for a few seconds before the hat burst out, “HUFFLEPUFF!”, queuing a raucous of applause from a table in the centre of the room.

The red-headed boy quickly took the hat off and hurried over to the table, seeming quite pleased as he was accepted by the other students. This went on a couple more times, someone being called, the hat deciding, and them rushing off to their table until, “BLACK, VINDEMIATRIX” was called suddenly.

Instantly, whispers erupted from the older students and many of them seem to be looking on quite curiously. Erasmus and Cana looked on quite curiously as well, eager to see which house their new friend would be in, and each also hoping to join him when they were eventually called.

Vin took a deep breath and walked forward, head held high, just as he saw his mother act around people. He could hear people whispering as he stepped up to the front of the room and lifted the hat, placing it atop his head when he sat down. People were staring, but he wasn’t going to let that bother him. He sat still, hat over his eyes as he waited.

“Hmm,” the hat started, “interesting…”, it continued. “You have much of your uncle in you, perhaps Gryffindor?” It thought a bit longer, “You have a deep potential. A will to do right… like your mother…” there was another pause and Vin could hear more whispers about something called a _hat stall_. “What house would bring out the best in you, child?”, the hat wondered. “SLYTHERIN!” The hat shouted.

The table filled with black and emerald robes erupted into cheers, and the sorting hat was removed. Vin was all smiles as he hopped off the stool and headed to the table that was more than happy to welcome him. He sat with the other kids, who whispered around him and then waited for the others to be sorted as well.

After a short time, “CASTELLANOS, ERASMUS”, was called, queuing the half-Veela boy to hurry excitedly to the front of the room. As he stepped up to the stool and waited, whispers once again broke out, though much different from the curious whispers that accompanied Vin. The hat was only on Erasmus’s head for a couple of seconds before it shouted, “SLYTHERIN!” The blonde hurried over, eagerly sitting next to his new friend.

“Here’s hoping Cana gets to be with us too,” Vin stated, continuing to watch.

A large handful of kids were called up and sorted before finally, “MARTEMIA, CANA”. The blonde hurried up to the front, excited and nervous to try on the magical hat and see where it put him, though he was certainly hoping for Slytherin. “RAVENCLAW.” The hat shouted, much to Vin and Erasmus’s disappointment. The table clad in blue and bronze cheered as the hat was removed from Cana’s head. There was a frown on his face, but he tried to hide it with a smile when he walked to the other table.

The dark-haired boy gave a slight smile. He could tell the other boy was upset, but that was the way of things. If the sorting hat saw something within someone, then it would put them in the house they _needed_ to be in, not necessarily where they _wanted_. It was disappointing really, but there wasn’t anything they could do at that point either.

Several more names were called, and Vin mostly stopped paying attention. “MYHRE, TADGH,” a boy’s name was called and a dark-haired boy walked up. He sat on the stool, as quiet as can be, no emotion on his face. The hat was hardly on his head for a moment before it shouted, “RAVENCLAW”, and the boy was up, made his way to the Ravenclaw table, and sat next to the disappointed blonde.

The sorting ceremony went quickly after that, the last handful of students being sorted off into their houses.

“I’m sure we’ll see him in class,” Erasmus murmured after a few minutes, smiling reassuringly at Vin.

“I know,” Vin nodded slightly, “it just sucks. I hoped we’d be in the same dorm and everything, though he’s smart, so I’m not surprised he’s in Ravenclaw.” He shrugged, “Plus, it’s not like we can’t hang out. I don’t care what anyone says either. Ravenclaw or not, he’s still our friend.”

The blonde nodded in agreement, “exactly.” he smiled softly and laid his head against the other boy’s shoulder, scooting closer to him. “And since he’s in Ravenclaw, we can go visit him up in the tower and watch the stars.”

Vin smiled, “I don’t know if we’ll be allowed to go into the other houses. If not… we could always sneak in, if that’s the case.” He whispered, shrugging. If that’s what he had to do to hang out with his friend, then so be it. He wasn’t above getting himself into trouble. The hat said he was a lot like his uncle, and the tales that Sirius had told him certainly sounded like he’d gotten into plenty of trouble.

“I’m pretty sure it’s okay to visit the Astronomy Tower,” Erasmus replied, smiling as food suddenly appeared before them on the table. “Oooh, it’s time to eat.” He grinned, and reached out to fill his plate with some of his favourite things, happy to get actual food after their long trip.

“We’ll just have to see then,” Vin replied, filling his plate.

He’d never seen such a feast before, and he was more than glad to take part. The food was definitely better than the sweets and snacks they had on the train.

After the feast, each house was escorted to their common rooms. Slytherins were led down past the kitchens and then further. They didn’t top until they reached a damp wall.

“Vin, are you going to be okay?” Erasmus whispered.

The boy nodded, trying to ignore the dampness.

“Listen up, First Years,” the prefect, Solomon Howlett, his name was, spoke clearly. “This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. If you forget the password, then you’re best left to sleep in the halls. So, pay attention. I will only say this _once_ . This password changes every _fortnight_ and the new one will be posted on the notice board.”

The two first years shifted nervously in the crowd. Only once? How were they supposed to learn it so quickly?

“Verisimilitude,” Solomon said as he faced the damp wall.

“Veri… si… mili… tude,” Vin whispered under his breath. It wasn’t a hard word for him. But he had to remember it.

A door magically appeared on the wall, sliding open to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The room was almost like a dungeon. The lighting was tinged with green from the cold windows that revealed that the room was at least partially beneath the lake.

The room had lots of low-backed black and dark green sofas and dark wood furniture. There were more than a few skull patterns scattered about. It was grand, yet cold. So very cold. It was as though any happiness was sucked out of it, leaving it damp and depressed.

“The dorms are this way, girls to the left, boys to the right. Either gender caught in the opposite dorms will be hexed.” Solomon explained, leading the First Years to the dorms.

Inside the dorm rooms were five, four-poster beds with green silk curtains and green eiderdowns. Each bed had a wooden nightstand next to it and the owner’s school chest at the foot. A wooden chair and dresser were located near the nightstand and one of the windows. Vin was not excited about the windows. The floor was made from stone and covered with a green carpet with the house crest in the centre along with two lamps on either side. In the centre of the room was a stove next to a table.

Vin and Erasmus located their chests quickly, each of them having their names engraved onthem. Upon reaching his bed, the dark-haired wizard discovered the two shelves at the back, along with a perch for what would normally be an owl on one side. With a sigh, the boy resigned himself to his decided house. Was this really the house his mother had been?

“You okay?” Erasmus asked, sitting on Vin’s bed next to him.

He nodded, “this is going to take some… adjustment.”

“Baby Black, scared of some water?” A tall boy questioned with a grin.

“Hey, shut up!” The blonde yelled.

“Erasmus, it’s okay…” Vin tried.

Their dorm mate moved closer, his dark brown hair covering one of his eyes, “I’m sure baby Black can take care of himself. He’s the hero’s son after all.”

“Astraeus,” another boy said, the tone of his voice a warning.

The boy scoffed and crossed his arms, “what’s it to you, Caer?”

Caer, another one of their dorm mates placed his hands on his hips, “Don’t be one of those jerk Slytherins. If you’re going to act like one, I’ll treat you like one.”

Astraeus flinched and scowled, “I wasn’t,” he argued.

The dirty-blonde watched him closely. After a moment, he huffed and spun around, ignoring the other boy.

“Don’t ignore me!” Astraeus complained, leaving Vin alone.

The last member of their dorm peeked from his bed, his ginger-red hair making him stand out. “Is this how it’s going to be for the next seven years?”

Vindemiatrix looked around the room, reading off the names on each of the chests. It was him, Erasmus Castellanos, Astraeus Satyros, Caer Lovage, and Aster Myrian.

“Can we just try to get along?” Vin suggested, smiling slightly.

“On one condition, baby Black,” Astraeus replied, “What’s your thing with water? You looked like you were about to go cry to your mommy if the Professor hadn’t come to check on you.”

Caer swatted the other boy, hissing a scold at him.

The black-haired boy shifted nervously, “I guess if we’re going to be dorm mates until we graduate…” he said before taking a deep breath. “It’s not necessarily the _water_ that I… don’t like. It’s what lives in it. In any deep, dark water.”

“What, like fish or something?”

“Astraeus!”

“Sorry…”

Vin smiled a bit, “not fish… there’re these beings that live beneath the water. Mishipeshu… the underwater panther, and Mishi-Ginebig… the underwater horned serpent.”

Cael hissed inwardly, “and you got stuck in a snake house…”

“Mishipeshu causes people to drown while Misti-Ginebig hunts and eats humans.”

“So you’re what? Afraid of being eaten by a big catfish and a legless lizard?”

Caer swatted Astraeus again and scrunched his face at him, “don’t say things like that! Why are you being so mean?”

“Shut up, I know what I’m doing.” The boy snapped, “Seriously, you’re scared of a soggy kitten and a water worm? Maybe you should’ve been a Hufflepuff.”

The dirty-blonde looked as though he could strangle Astraeus at any moment but, “I guess you’re kind of right?” Vin replied. “If I’m going to be in this dorm, I should just get used to it. In the serpent’s lair or not.”

“Hey… Vin,” Aster said, slipping off his bed and going to the Black’s. “Can you tell us more about these things?”

“Let me tell you about the Great Flood, then…” 

_“One day when Nanabozho returned to his lodge after a long journey, he missed his young cousin who lived with him. He called the cousin's name but heard no answer. Looking around on the sand for tracks, Nanabozho was startled by the trail of the Great Serpent. He then knew that his cousin had been seized by his enemy._

_Nanabozho picked up his bow and arrows and followed the track of the serpent. He passed the great river, climbed mountains, and crossed over valleys until he came to the shores of a deep and gloomy lake. It is now called Manitou Lake, Spirit Lake, and also the Lake of Devils. The trail of the Great Serpent led to the edge of the water._

_Nanabozho could see, at the bottom of the lake, the house of the Great Serpent. It was filled with evil spirits, who were his servants and his companions. Their forms were monstrous and terrible. Most of them, like their master, resembled spirits. In the centre of this horrible group was the Great Serpent himself, coiling his terrifying length around the cousin of Nanabozho._

_The head of the Serpent was red as blood. His fierce eyes glowed like fire. His entire body was armed with hard and glistening scales of every color and shade._

_Looking down on these twisting spirits of evil, Nanabozho made up his mind that he would get revenge on them for the death of his cousin._

_He said to the clouds, "Disappear!"_

_And the clouds went out of sight._

_"Winds, be still at once!" And the winds became still._

_When the air over the lake of evil spirits had become stagnant, Nanabozho said to the sun, "Shine over the lake with all the fierceness you can. Make the water boil."_

_In these ways, thought Nanabozho, he would force the Great Serpent to seek the cool shade of the trees growing on the shores of the lake. There he would seize the enemy and get revenge._

_After giving his orders, Nanabozho took his bow and arrows and placed himself near the spot where he thought the serpents would come to enjoy the shade. Then he changed himself into the broken stump of a withered tree._

_The winds became still, the air stagnant, and the sun shot hot rays from a cloudless sky. In time, the water of the lake became troubled, and bubbles rose to the surface. The rays of the sun had penetrated to the home of the serpents. As the water bubbled and foamed, a serpent lifted his head above the centre of the lake and gazed around the shores. Soon another serpent came to the surface. Both listened for the footsteps of Nanabozho, but they heard him nowhere._

_"Nanabozho is sleeping," they said to one another._

_And then they plunged beneath the waters, which seemed to hiss as they closed over the evil spirits._

_Not long after, the lake became more troubled. Its water boiled from its very depths, and the hot waves dashed wildly against the rocks on its banks. Soon the Great Serpent came slowly to the surface of the water and moved toward the shore. His blood-red crest glowed. The reflection from his scales was blinding--as blinding as the glitter of a sleet-covered forest beneath the winter sun. He was followed by all the evil spirits. So great was their number that they soon covered the shores of the lake._

_When they saw the broken stump of the withered tree, they suspected that it might be one of the disguises of Nanabozho. They knew his cunning. One of the serpents approached the stump, wound his tail around it, and tried to drag it down into the lake. Nanabozho could hardly keep from crying aloud, for the tail of the monster prickled his sides. But he stood firm and was silent._

_The evil spirits moved on. The Great Serpent glided into the forest and wound his many coils around the trees. His companions also found shade--all but one. One remained near the shore to listen for the footsteps of Nanabozho._

_From the stump, Nanabozho watched until all the serpents were asleep and the guard was intently looking in another direction. Then he silently drew an arrow from his quiver, placed it in his bow, and aimed it at the heart of the Great Serpent. It reached its mark. With a howl that shook the mountains and startled the wild beasts in their caves, the monster awoke. Followed by its terrified companions, which also were howling with rage and terror, the Great Serpent plunged into the water._

_At the bottom of the lake there still lay the body of Nanabozho's cousin. In their fury the serpents tore it into a thousand pieces. His shredded lungs rose to the surface and covered the lake with whiteness._

_The Great Serpent soon knew that he would die from his wound, but he and his companions were determined to destroy Nanabozho. They caused the water of the lake to swell upward and to pound against the shore with the sound of many thunders. Madly the flood rolled over the land, over the tracks of Nanabozho, carrying with it rocks and trees. High on the crest of the highest wave floated the wounded Great Serpent. His eyes glared around him, and his hot breath mingled with the hot breath of his many companions._

_Nanabozho, fleeing before the angry waters, thought of his Indian children. He ran through their villages, shouting, "Run to the mountaintops! The Great Serpent is angry and is flooding the earth! Run! Run!"_

_The people caught up their children and found safety on the mountains. Nanabozho continued his flight along the base of the western hills and then up a high mountain beyond Lake Superior, far to the north. There he found many men and animals that had escaped from the flood that was already covering the valleys and plains and even the highest hills. Still the waters continued to rise. Soon all the mountains were under the flood, except the high one on which stood Nanabozho._

_There he gathered together timber and made a raft. Upon it the men and women and animals with him placed themselves. Almost immediately the mountaintop disappeared from their view, and they floated along on the face of the waters. For many days they floated. At long last, the flood began to subside. Soon the people on the raft saw the trees on the tops of the mountains. Then they saw the mountains and hills, then the plains and the valleys._

_When the water disappeared from the land, the people who survived learned that the Great Serpent was dead and that his companions had returned to the bottom of the lake of spirits. There they remain to this day. For fear of Nanabozho, they have never dared to come forth again.”_

“If the Great Serpent is dead, then how come you’re still scared of it?” Aster asked, stretching his legs out.

“There’s more than one Horned Serpent. Just like there’s more than one Underwater Panther. Stories like this are passed down for generations.”

“So it’s just a story?” Astraeus questioned.

Vin hummed and frowned, “it’s like… folk tales.”

“Well, okay.” The brunette shrugged. “Fair enough. If a Mishipeshu or a Mishi-Ginebig try to either drown you or eat you, it’ll have to get past me first.”

“Me too!” Aster declared.

Caer smiled and shook his head, “if we’re all making an oath then I guess I have no choice but to agree. I’ll do my best to protect all of you if it comes down to it.”

“Be it werewolves, giant spiders, or horned serpents!” Erasmus added.

Vin was beaming, “Miigech… Thank you.”

“To bed!” Aster declared, jumping from Vin’s bed to his own, nearly missing.

“If you kill yourself before we even start school, I will bury your body in the Hufflepuff garden!” Caer scolded.

The other four boys looked at the dirty-blonde, eyes wide.

“And that’s why Caer’s not a Hufflepuff.” Astraeus commented, flopping into his own bed.

“Scary…” Vin murmured.

Erasmus nodded and hurried over to settle in his bed.

When everyone was in their respective beds, Vin pulled out the box that his father had given him at the train station that morning. Now that he was in his dorm and in bed, he could open it, and he did. Stars covered the ceiling of the room, making all the boys gasp in amazement.

“That’s amazing, Vin.” Erasmus said, a wide smile on his face.

The young Black blinked away his tears. He could put the stars up. Just like his father did. It felt less like he was sleeping beneath the lake and more like he was at home.

“You can… leave those up if you want.” Astraeus stated.

Vin nodded and got up to set the box on the table in the centre of the room, allowing the artificial stars to fill the room entirely. Unlike fake stars, the box showed the real thing. It was like a copy of the night sky, much like the Main Hall. The five of them fell into a peaceful sleep, including Vin, who settled into his bed and dreamt about home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Credit:  
> Since I’m not one to jack a story from somewhere and not credit it, the story I used for the Great Flood is found right [here!](%E2%80%9C). I do not claim the story of The Great Serpent and the Great Flood in any way shape or form!!  
> I really just didn’t feel like retelling it _because I’m lazy_.
> 
> \- - - - - - - 
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed! I’ll see if I can’t get another chapter up soon! Until next time! 💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I’m back with another chapter!!  
> School is just starting, and we have a long way to go, just what will be in store for Vin and his friends?

Vin woke up with a start when Solomon, their prefect, came in. He hadn’t been sure when he’d fallen asleep the night before, but he was thankful that he didn’t have any nightmares. At some point in the middle of the night, Erasmus crawled into his bed, but Vin didn’t mind. He was used to sharing a bed with his younger cousin. 

Astraeus groaned from beneath his blankets and slowly climbed out of bed. Aster soon followed, rolling out of his bed, ginger red hair a mess. Caer was much more presentable than the latter three, and Erasmus looked pristine as he stretched.

The boys dressed in their school robes, their once plain black colour now lined with beautiful emerald green. Erasmus changed within the confines of his bed, the curtains drawn so no one could see. Vin shook his hair through his fingers, raking out some of the tangles large enough to catch. He brushed the rest out before pulling it into a high ponytail, revealing the shaved undercut beneath.

“I didn’t know your hair was cut like that,” Erasmus said, reaching over to touch Vin’s shaved hair.

Vin nodded, “Mhm, my hair is really thick normally, so it’s easier to manage like this. Plus, it’s something my Oosan does as well, along with the rest of the tribesmen.”

“It suits you,” the blonde smiled, running his fingers through his own hair.

“Enough preening, let’s go,” Astraeus smirked and led the other four out of the dorm.

“Supposedly, we’re getting out class schedules today,” Erasmus informed, “and will be attending our first lessons.” It’s a bit exciting, honestly.”

Aster rolled his eyes, “yes, getting to school the day before, have a cruddy night of sleep, get woken up very  _ rudely _ , and then thrown into rudimentary classes first thing in the morning is  _ exciting _ .”

“It’s not that bad. Stop complaining,” Astraeus stated, hands in his pockets. “I think all of us would’ve enjoyed sleeping in longer, Caer especially, but we’ll get used to it.”

“You’re surprisingly optimistic this morning, Streaus,” Caer announced, raising an eyebrow.

Astraeus frowned, “There, is this better? You want me to be frowning this whole school year?”

The blonde swatted his friend, “don’t get smart with me.”

“What’s more disappointing, having a wannabe  _ Weasley _ in our house, or that sad excuse of a  _ Black _ ?”

The dormmates stopped and turned to look at one of the other members of Slytherin who was sitting in the common room. There were a few of them, but it was obvious who had spoken. A group of at least four boys were grinning, smug with their ‘call out’ about the two first years.

“I don’t know, all we have to do is dump a bottle of ink on one and he’s less repulsive. What are we supposed to do with a traitor, though?”

“Don’t listen to them, Vin.” Astraeus placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, who frowned.

_ Keep calm _ . Vin reminded himself.  _ Not everyone can perform wandless magic _ . He took a breath, head held high, resolute in what he was about to say.

“Aww, wittle baby twaitor is getting mad. Whatever will we do?” One boy quipped.

The bunch of them burst into laughter, but Vin didn’t budge. He didn’t laugh. His frown had disappeared and in its place was the look of utter disappointment. “I’m sorry that your parents chose to follow a half-blooded fool who thought he could rule the wizarding world with false promises and murder. I’m sorry that they chose to raise you to believe that those who aren’t from two pureblood parents are lesser than you. That you can’t find any positive attribute from the Slytherin house to fit your personality. The hat must’ve just placed you here because you didn’t fit anywhere else hoping that you might be at least a little more ambitious than your Azkaban prison parents.”

Vin’s group of friends were awestruck. In fact, many of the Slytherins in the common room were. It was silent in the room for a moment. Suddenly, one of the boys got up and stormed over, grabbing Vin by the collar.

“You think you’re so smart? That just because you’re a Black that you’re better than everyone else?” He spat, shaking the first year a bit, “Listen here you little shit, your father is a traitor. Oh, wait, mother? A  _ disgusting _ traitor. You’re  _ nothing _ in this house.”

The young Black still didn’t budge, even with the aggression.  _ Anger is a misunderstood emotion _ . He remembered. “My apologies,” he said, “It seems that I’ve made you upset by saying your parents were in Azkaban. It’s a terrible fate, really. It’s not their fault Voldemort tricked them into believing in his cause. Many people can be very short-sighted. It’s not their fault.”

The air was tense. The boy holding Vin’s collar growled and shook him again, “You don’t know anything!”

Yep, there it was. The misunderstood anger. “ _ Nese _ . Take a deep breath, it’ll be okay. I’m sure whoever you’re staying with cares about you at least a little bit. Taking your anger out on others is a typical sign of troubles at home.”

A few of the other Slytherins that were sitting with the other boy stood and encroached upon the group, wands at the ready. The other first-years watched as things grew even tenser until finally, something snapped. That moment was one of the boys flung a  _ Stupify _ spell at Vin, but it was blocked with a protection spell.

“That’s enough,” Solomon, the prefect stepped forward, pulling the other boy off of Vin. “Get to breakfast. Now. I will not have you making a fool of Slytherin on the first day of classes.” The boy that had been holding Vin scurried off with his friends, proverbial tails between their legs. “Black,” The first year looked up at Solomon. “Good job. I would’ve retaliated in more than just words.”

The Prefect gave him a pat on the shoulder and Vin smiled, “Sometimes words are more painful than spells or physical pain.”

“Well said, now all of you get going so you have time to get your schedules and eat breakfast.”

The five of them were out of the common room and headed out of the dungeon in moments. None of them said a thing until they were nearing the Great Hall.

“That was incredible,” Erasmus said.

“Way to put them in their place, Baby Black.” Astraeus praised.

“Are we just going to ignore that they threatened to dump a bottle of ink on my head?” Aster frowned, messing with his hair.

“They’ll end up in the lake if they do,” Caer stated, crossing his arms.

Vin shook his head, “They won’t,” he replied, “and if they try, I’ll deal with it.” 

Astraeus scoffed and nudged the other boy, “what are you gonna do? Scold them?”

“My uncle is Sirius Black, I have other ways of dealing with people other than just scolding them,” Vin said with a smile. 

The Great Hall was a buzz of noise, the ceiling reflecting the clouds and blue sky outside. There were many students from all houses there, and when they arrived Vin was automatically looking for his long lost Ravenclaw friend. Vin and his dorm mates slipped themselves into an empty section at one of the tables, each of them grabbing plates and getting food. There were some whispers about the “Hero’s Son” and some from the Slytherins that said “Traitor’s Son”. He didn’t care, though. He just wanted to enjoy his breakfast.

Vin almost didn’t notice Cana come in, but he saw the boy from the corner of his eye, waving at him. Cana wasn’t the one who saw him, however, it was the boy who was with him. Another Ravenclaw with dark hair and hollow grey eyes walked with him, leading the blonde to where Vin and the others were.

“Vin! Erasmus!” Cana exclaimed, hurrying over when he spotted his friends. 

The blonde hugged the two of them before pulling away and plopping down in the seat next to them. The newcomer sat in the seat next to Cana, silent as he started to put food on his plate.

“This is Tadgh, he’s one of my dorm mates. He’s going to be our friend too.” Cana explained.

Astraeus laughed and rolled his eyes, “what are we, children? Is this how we make friends?”

The slow look that Caer gave the other boy was priceless… and threatening. “You want to try that again?” He blinked.

“I mean… it’s nice to have more friends. Yeah…” Astraeus was less than enthusiastic.

“Caer!!” A voice called before a bundle of blonde, yellow, and black pounced on the other boy.

The deathly glare that Caer once had on his face had disappeared and in its place was a genuine bright smile. “Camila, good morning.”

“Can I sit here with you?”

Everyone was looking between Caer and Camila, the only one not surprised was Astraeus. It was like night and day. Caer and Camila were twins. Identical twins. The only differences were their personalities and the colour of their robes.

“Of course you can sit with us.” The other boy smiled.

Astraeus happily scooted down to give the Hufflepuff room to sit, “Good morning Camila.” He greeted.

“Everyone, this is my twin brother, Camila,” Caer said, gesturing to his obvious twin.

“If we’re going to be introducing people,” Vin smiled, “this is Erasmus, Astraeus, Aster, Cana, Tadgh, and I’m Vindemiatrix.” 

Camila was intrigued, “Vindemiatrix Black? Regulus’s son? Astraeus you’re so lucky! Didn’t you say you wanted to be friends with him?”

Caer burst out laughing, and the boy in question frowned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

The small group was a buzz of laughter as they ate their breakfast, chatting about various things to fill the time. Their conversation was stalled when the sound of flapping wings filled the room. Dozens of owls flew in through one of the large windows above the main doors and began dropping letters and parcels in front of students.

_ Owls are not symbols of death _ . Vin had to remind himself, his mother’s voice in his head. On the contrary, In Ojibwe culture, owls were indeed a symbol of death and typically a bad omen. Regulus had constantly reminded both Vin and Qaletaqa frequently that owls in Europe were just used for post and didn’t have foul intentions.

To their surprise—and Vin’s—an owl landed on their table, nearly knocking over a chalice of pumpkin juice. The owl immediately helped itself to the food near it, though everyone’s attention was on the letter with Erasmus’s name written on it. Among the owls, a large hawk swooped down, landing in front of Vin and gazing at him intently with a letter in its mouth.

“Oh, aniin,” he smiled, scratching the bird on the neck before taking the letter.

The hawk screeched and ruffled its feathers, moving close to the boy, wanting more scratches. Vin, of course, complied and did his best to open his letter with one hand.

“Your family doesn’t have an owl?” Erasmus questioned, watching the bird curiously.

Vin shook his head, “It’s an Ojibwe belief that owls are the harbingers of death,” he explained. “To make Oosan more comfortable, Ogiin made sure that only hawks or eagles were used for our post. I have to admit… I’m wary of owls too, but I try to remember that they’re not bad omens here.”

“Oosan? Ogiin?” Tadgh questioned. “What is aniin?”

The young Black chuckled, “Oosan means father. Ogiin is mother. Aniin means hello.” He replied.

“How do you say ‘hawk’?” Cana asked.

“Hawk is gekek or alternatively, binesi. But Binesi is rarely used because it also means Thunderbird. You can use binesi to say eagle as well.”

“What about ‘owl’?” Camila chimed in.

Vin laughed lightly, “well, that one’s a fun word even if owls are seen as bad omens.”

The hawk screeched again and took off, following the owls out of the room, leaving Vin with his unopened letter.

The boys looked at him expectantly, “well?” Camila pressed.

“The word for ‘owl’ is gookooko’oo.” The boy replied.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

“It’s  _ what _ ?” Erasmus was grinning brightly.

Cana was trying not to giggle. Camila was already giggling. Astraeus was also having a hard time keeping himself composed, while Tadgh just seemed mildly surprised. Aster was the one to break the silence with a snort before he started laughing.

“Gookookoo,” he laughed, his head dropping to the table.

“Gookooko’oo,” Vin corrected, though he found it amusing.

“Sorry,” Aster replied, “gookoo _ ko’oo _ .” He stressed the last bit of the word.

After their fit of laughter, they all settle down again, and Erasmus and Vin opened their letters.

“Let’s see…” Erasmus said, holding up his letter. He read over it and frowned, “My parents are pleased with my sorting and said they know I’ll do well as a Slytherin, but they also said that I should be careful around my housemates and find good friends to stick with,” he peeked around the letter at his new friends, winked, and went back to reading, “They also mentioned that they ‘almost wish’ I would’ve been Gryffindor so that Visilis can keep a closer eye on me.” He sighed, “they worry about me a lot… too much sometimes.” 

“So…” Cana spoke up, “Is this just how mail is delivered? With birds?” He seemed nervous about asking.

“It’s the most common way, yes,” Tadgh answered.

Cana made a silent ‘oh’ before settling back down.

“What about your letter, Vin? What does yours say?” Erasmus asked.

Inside Vin’s envelope was a letter, very obviously written by Regulus, and a beautifully painted drawing. “Ogiin is happy that I’m  _ not _ a Gryffindor. Guess he’s doesn’t want me ending up like my uncle after all.” He explained with a small laugh, “They also said that they’re going to travel to Canada for a little while, but they’ll still send me letters, it just might take a while longer for them to get here.” He got to the bottom of the letter and smiled, “they’re also asking if I enjoyed the night box they gave me before I left.”

“Night box? That thing with the constellations?” Astraeus questioned.

Vin nodded, “That’s the one.”

“We love it,” Caer answered with a smile.

“I’ll be sure to tell them that when I reply,” Vin answered.

“Is that a Thunderbird?” Erasmus asked, pointing to the painted drawing. “I had a picture book of fantastic creatures when I was younger, and something like that was in it. They’re not from Europe though…”

The young wizard shook his head, “They’re not from Europe, no. They’re from North America. Many tribes revere them, including mine.”

“You’re from a tribe?” Camila tilted his head, “like… Native American?”

Vin held up a hand and wiggled it slightly, “sort of,” he replied, “my family’s tribe is from Canada, but there are some Ojibwe peoples in the United States as well... We’re part of the ‘First Nations’ of Canada. The second-largest one, to be exact.”

“So you’re half Native American?” The blonde asked. “Does that make you a half-blood?”

“Pureblood,” Vin replied. “My Oosan is magical as well.”

“I’ve always been curious about North American magic,” Erasmus said, “My father talked about it a few times… he said it was less… strict?” He shrugged slightly.

As they were talking, Solomon came around, passing out papers to each of the boys in the group, “All the first-year schedules list each of the houses,” he explained, “classes start in an hour.” He looked down at the stack of papers for a moment before glancing back at the group, “Slytherin and Ravenclaw both have potions first hour.”

The boys looked at their papers, Vin nodded as he looked it over. Tadgh simply sat his on the table to finish his breakfast.

“Exciting, isn’t it? We all get the same class together.” Cana said with a smile.

“Everyone except Camila.” Caer pointed out.

“It’s okay!” Camila chirped, “I’ll get classes with everyone at some point. I’ll be okay.”

“Oh, you’re definitely a Hufflepuff,” Aster smirked. 

Camila was beaming and nodded happily, “absolutely, but don’t forget my brother and I are  _ twins _ .”

Astraeus chuckled and Aster shrank down in his seat a bit. Vin decided he was going to have to stop by the Slytherin common room to drop off his letter before class. Thankfully, the Potions class was just down the hall from it, as Solomon had pointed out the night before.

“I wonder what kind of potion we’re going to learn first.” He wondered.

“We’re most likely going to learn the very basics first,” Tadgh spoke, not looking away from his plate. “We’ll have to learn the reagents and ingredients, what they do, what they’re used for, and how they react to one another before carelessly tossing them into a cauldron.”

Cana chuckled, “I’d rather learn about what I’m doing first than try to do it first and learn after,” he admitted. “Just seems less likely to blow up in my face that way,” He added.

“I’m not looking forward to potions,” Erasmus said, “my father is an apothecarian…”, he explained, frowning at his food. “So I’ve seen the kind of stuff you have to do.” He shuddered as he thought about it, “squishing bugs and chopping them up, not to mention all the weird plants.”

“It’s just a matter of cutting, chopping, and squeezing insects. The flora doesn’t seem like it would be terrible, you simply have to be cautious about the poisonous ones.” Tadgh stated, finishing his food. “I’m going to go ahead and head that way. I want to make sure I have all my supplies before I go.” He said, standing. “I’ll see you in class.” He added, heading off. 

“He’s  _ cheery, _ isn’t he?” Astraeus raised an eyebrow. “Even if the first few weeks is just learning about potions, it’s nothing to be so uptight about.”

“I think I’ve got this easy,” Vin grinned, “Oosan is a potions expert, one of the best in the tribe, so it shouldn’t be too difficult for me to learn potions at all.”

“Maybe Tadgh is just shy?” Cana wondered.

“You can help me with potions then, Vin,” Erasmus stated, “sounds like our fathers would get a log great.”

Vin nodded, “It won’t be all bad. I’m sure you’ll get used to it.” He told the blonde, “Ogiin’s the same way. He gets a bit weird around a lot of people,” referring to Tadgh. He couldn’t really think of many examples of it happening to himself offhand, but he was sure that when he was small he got freaked out by being in a large crowd so much that his father picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

Cana nodded a bit and sighed, “Here’s hoping that Tadgh gets more comfortable around it,” he stated as he continued with his food. “Your parents sound really nice, though,” he admitted after a moment, “my father is pretty cool… my mother though… she… well, she’s pretty strict and yells a lot.” 

“Your mother sounds mean,” Erasmus frowned, tilting his head curiously at the other boy before looking down at the schedule he’d been given.

“Strict doesn’t necessarily mean mean,” Vin chuckled at the double word as he finished his food, “in any case, we should start heading to class. We can make a stop at the Slytherin common room and Potions is just down the hall.” The boy explained, gathering up his Thunderbird drawing and letter. “Maybe we’ll catch up with Tadgh on the way.”

Cana quickly finished his food, “I’ll go with you,” he replied, “I know I’m not supposed to go into the other common rooms, but I can wait outside, or I guess I could meet Tadgh in the potions classroom.”

Erasmus finished his food as well and got up, “that should be fine,” he replied, “I need to get my bag anyway,” he added, brushing his hair from his face and sending a nearby group of first-year girls into a fit of giggles as they watched him. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at his friends before shrugging slightly.

Vin snickered a bit, “just you wait until they get mad at you for being so pretty.” He said, walking with his friends.

The rest of the group had joined them on their walk, minus Camila, who was due to be in another class. The Slytherins didn’t take long inside their dorm room, not wanting to leave their Ravenclaw friend alone for very long. When they returned Cana was where they had left him and together, they walked to class.

Tadgh was already sitting at one of the tables, reading silently when they got there. He didn’t even look up when they entered. The tables were separated by house, so there was no sitting with either of them, so Vin and the others sat at the table just next to them.

The classroom had been rather silent when they arrived, but now that more students were filing it, it was quickly becoming livelier and louder. The professor who was sitting at the desk in the front of the room grumbled quietly, though kept to himself for the time being.

“Potions isn’t too difficult, is it?” Cana asked his friends quietly.

“Not unless you don’t understand simple measurements and can’t follow simple instructions,” Tadgh answered, sliding his Potions 101 book over to Cana, “I’ve read this a few times, you can borrow it if you don’t already have your own.”

Vin watched as Cana slid the book closer to himself and flipped it open, reading over the first few paragraphs. The boy pulled out his own book and sat it on the table along with his other supplies. Once the students had finished filing in, the professor, a tall, dark-haired man with a hooked nose, finally stood and made his way to the front of the class.

“I am Professor Snape,” he announced, his voice drawling on tiredly, almost as if in a drone. He seemed tired mostly, and unexcited by the prospect of teaching a new batch of first years. “Potion work is very precise. Even the smallest of miscalculations could lead to a grave error,” he explained, walking among the tables, “as such, there will be no foolish wand-waving in this class. I expect you all to pay attention, follow instructions, and most of all, retain the knowledge that you learn.”

He paused when he reached Vin, giving the boy an odd, almost distasteful look, before frowning and moving on. “Get out your books and turn to page 27,” he called across the room, “on that page you will find a list of reagents we will deal with in your first year of class. It lists all the uses and dangers associated with each product… I want you to copy the list in its entirety and memorize it before we continue.”

Vin eagerly flipped open his book to the correct page and got to work. He knew, but there was still plenty in this book that he hadn’t learned yet and there was always room for more information.

“You doing okay?” The boy whispered to Cana from across the small gap between the tables.

The blonde seemed to be having difficulties writing with a quill. He was holding it in a strange way, and it was obvious he was unfamiliar with using it. 

“I’m used to… pens and pencils, not really… this,” Cana replied, his voice low. “It’s pretty neat, actually.”

Vin nodded and smiled. He was glad that despite the challenges the other boy faced; he was enjoying himself. He had been worried about him adjusting to a new world. The dark-haired boy knew that if it had been the other way around, he’d be pretty lost as well. To know that Cana had someone who could help him, Tadgh in particular, made him feel better. Especially when some wizards weren’t fond of Halfbloods.

Class went quickly after that. They took nearly the entire hour to finish their assignment. Vin took most of the hour himself. Erasmus took the entire hour, struggling every once in a while with some of the English words.

“I’m not the greatest at reading English,” he had told him, “back home everything is either Latin, Italian, or French.”

Quietly, Vin helped him through it, and once class was done, they all packed their things and headed to their next classes, which were, unfortunately, not together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](%E2%80%9C) | [carrd](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
